New Girl In Town
by Jonchp99
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. A new girl has arrived at Central. Jon & Ponch both have feelings for her. Will this upset their partnership?


This is my first ever fan fic.

New Girl In Town

Officer Jon Baker was waiting for his partner Frank Poncherello at their usual meeting place . As per usual Ponch was late but Jon didn't mind, he was enjoying the perfect Californian morning, sun shining and not a cloud in sight. His mind was miles away when Ponch finally pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Morning partner." Beamed Ponch.

"Yeah morning Ponch, you're in a chipper mood today."

"Who wouldn't be Jon on a morning like this one, the suns shining, the birds are singing."

"The birds are singing?" interrupted Jon.

"Yeah, can't you hear them."

"No" laughed Jon. "The only thing I can hear is Getraer giving us another lecture if we miss briefing again."

"Well, what are we waiting for then let's go." Ponch pulled out onto the highway with Jon right behind him.

"So tell me Ponch, why are you in such a good mood, have a hot date last night?''

"No, a pretty quite night actually but are you forgetting that Bonnie's cousin starts work at Central today?"

"Bonnie's cousin?" Jon was puzzled.

"Yeah, she's working in the office, she's single and good looking."

"Have you met her already?"

"No," grinned Ponch "But she is Bonnie's cousin so she has to be hot!"

"Oh Ponch you are something else."

"Yeah partner I know."

Cassandra Clark was nervous as she waited for her cousin Officer Bonnie Clark to arrive. Bonnie had promised to show her around Central before she started her first day in Centrals main office. Cassandra was an attractive slim girl with shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back with a neat ribbon. She had moved to Los Angeles only last week from Utah, where things moved at a much slower pace than in L.A.

"Cassy!" called out Bonnie as she saw her cousin waiting there.

"Bonnie Hi."

"Sorry I'm late, had to pull over a speeding motorist on the way here."

"That's Ok Bon, police work has to be done."

"Sure does." Smiled Bonnie, as she gave her cousin a welcoming hug.

"Gee it sure is a busy place here." Cassy said as she watched two more motorcycles come in and park near where she and Bonnie were standing.

"And never dull. Come and meet these two, they're good friends of mine."

"And handsome too, by the looks of it." Gushed Cassy as she watched the two officers park their motors and remove their helmets. One officer was dark haired with olive skin and a dazzling smile, while the other officer was slightly taller, blonde haired and with the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Jon! Ponch!" Called out Bonnie. "Come and meet my cousin."

"I told you she would be hot." Grinned Ponch as he and Jon walked towards the girls.

"For once you may be right partner." Agreed Jon as he took in the sight of Cassy and immediately liked what he saw.

"Jon, Ponch this is my cousin Cassandra Clark. "

"Hi Cassandra, I'm Ponch." Holding out his hand Ponch smiled his most dazzling smile.

"Please, call me Cassy." smiled back Cassy as she held out her own hand and took Ponch's .

"Jon Baker." Jon put out his hand and smiled warmly at Cassy, which made his blue eyes sparkle even more.

"Hi Jon." Cassy was captivated by his eyes and could hardly get his name out.

"It's very nice to meet you, but" turning his attention to Ponch "we had better hurry or Getraer will be warming up that lecture if we're late for briefing again. You too Bonnie."

"Who's Getraer?" asked Cassy.

"The sergeant!" All three answered at once.

"He sounds mean."

"No, Joe is really nice, but he gets mad at certain officers when they continue to be late for briefing." Bonnie looked directly at Ponch .

"Ouch!" Laughed Ponch as both he and Jon hurried off to briefing.

"Nice, very nice." Mumbled Cassy mostly to herself as she watched Jon walk away. " Is he single?"

"Ponch? Yeah he's very much single, a real ladies man is that one." Answered Bonnie.

"Actually I meant Jon, there's something about those blue eyes and the rest of him is pretty cute too."

"Jon?"

"Yeah Jon, don't you think he's cute or do you only have eyes for Ponch." Smiled Cassy.

"Neither, those two are both great, but they're both like brothers to me. Big brothers come to think of it." Looking at her watch, Bonnie realized if she didn't hurry she would be the one late for briefing. "I'd better run. Actually you and Jon would probably hit it off, he's from Wyoming. I'll show you around later if you like."

"That would be good. I'd better go too. I don't want to be late on my first day." Cassy left for the main office where she would be working on the new computer system, but she couldn't get those blue eyes out of her mind. "Well Jon Baker, I do hope we can hit it off, I certainly like the look of you." Thought Cassy to herself as she entered the office for her first day on the job.

Briefing finished without any lectures, and ten minutes later Jon and Ponch were heading back out to their motors.

"Didn't I tell you she would be hot, Jon, didn't I tell you."

"Yeah you did Ponch, you sure did." Jon smiled to himself as he thought of Cassy and how he would like to get to know her better.

"I think I'm in LOVE."

"What! Just what are you talking about Ponch?"

"Cassy, I think I'm in love with her. I'm going to ask her out when our shift finishes today. Do you think she would go out with me?" Ponch looked like a young teenager who needed all the reassurance he could get, not the experienced man about town that he was.

"Of course she would Ponch, what woman doesn't want to go out with you." Jon couldn't believe it, here was a beautiful young woman that he very much wanted to get to know, and who THINKS he's in love with her . WHO else but his partner, who could have any woman he wanted. Jon sighed to himself, knowing that it was against the unwritten rules that you don't go for any girl that your partner was interested in. Jon hoped that maybe Ponch would have forgotten by the end of the shift, but he wasn't holding his breath on it.

"Not many, that's true." Ponch now felt like the experienced man that he was.

"Come on lets go. " Jon wanted to get out on patrol to get his mind off Cassy, but he didn't think it would be that easy . He sighed as he headed out onto the highway. "Oh well, better luck next time." He muttered to himself. But try as he would he just couldn't get the picture of Cassy out of his mind.

Ponch was all smiles as he skipped out of the office at the end of his shift. That went well he thought to himself, after having asked Cassy out for a pizza later that evening.

"Pizza and the company of a lovely lady. What could be better, huh Jon?"

"Not much partner. So she said yes, I gather by the look on your face."

"JON! Of course she did, no lady can resist the Poncherello charm."

"Yes that's true." Sighed Jon wishing that it was his charm that Cassy was going out with. "Have a good night then." Jon called out as the partners went their separate ways for the evening.

"Will do Jon, will do."

Bonnie poked her head around the office door looking for her cousin. "Cassy are you ready to leave?" She asked as she saw Cassy still sitting at her desk .

"Be right with you Bon, just have to put these papers away." Cassy quickly put the papers in her drawer and grabbed her bag.

"So how was your first day?" Asked Bonnie.

"Great! The people here are wonderful, the work is challenging which I love, AND I have a date for tonight."

"A date ALREADY! Who with?"

"One Frank Poncherello, who wouldn't take no for an answer." laughed Cassy "We're just going out for pizza."

"Huh Ponch, I should have known." Groaned Bonnie. "But I thought you liked the look of Jon?"

"I do, but he probably hasn't given me a single thought since this morning, and Ponch seems like a fun guy and I do need to get out and meet new people."

"Hey, you don't need to convince me. Ponch is great and a lot of fun, but don't give up on Jon just yet, he moves at a slower pace than Ponch when it comes to the ladies."

"Well I think anyone would be slower than Ponch, I mean well we only just met this morning."

"That's our Ponch." Laughed Bonnie "Anyway you can tell me all about it in the morning."

"Will do." Agreed Cassy as the girls parted company in the car park.

As Cassy pulled out of the car park and headed for home her thoughts went to her date with Ponch. She liked him, but try as she would she couldn't get those blue eyes of his partner out of her mind.

"Bonnie, can you come over tonight after work? I need to talk to you about something." Asked Cassy during her lunch time break.

"Sure what's up?"

"Tell you tonight" Cassy had a worried look on her pretty face.

"Ok I'll come over about seven."

Bonnie knocked on the door to Cassy's apartment just after seven that evening. Cassy opened it quickly and let Bonnie inside.

"Ok Cass what's wrong? You looked worried today."

Cassy got to the point quickly. "Ponch wants me to go away with him for the weekend."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Questioned Bonnie "You have been going out with him for the past two months."

"I know, but I'm sure that he wants to go to the next level if you know what I mean."

"Sex you mean?"

"Yes" Cassy looked really worried now.

"I don't understand Cassy, you've been with a man before, I mean you did tell me all about Grant back in Utah."

"It's not the sex that worries me, it's just that I don't feel that way." Cassy's voice started to quiver. Bonnie was quickly over and had her arm around Cassy's shoulder.

Looking intently at Cassy, Bonnie gasped. "You still have those feelings for Jon don't you?"

"Yes" sobbed Cassy. "Every time I see him or speak to him at work, I just feel like I have a connection to him but" the sobbing got louder "he never seems to notice me and I'd like to get to know him better."

"In what way Cass?"

"Oh you know, go out for a meal together, and actually talk about things that aren't work related." Cassy sniffed as her sobbing slowed down.

"Oh honey, he's not going to ask you out while you're going out with his partner."

"He's not?"

"Of course not. Jon would never do that in a million years to Ponch, no matter what his feelings were for you. He's too loyal and honorable."

"His feelings for me?" Cassy brightened "Do you think he has feelings for me?"

"You would have to ask Jon about that, not me." Smiled Bonnie "But I have seen him look at you with a dreamy look in his eyes, like he was letting you get away and there was nothing he could do about it."

"What do I do about it now?"

"That's easy. End it with Ponch and go see Jon."

"But I don't want to hurt Ponch, he's a great guy and we do have a lot of fun together."

Bonnie sighed "Cassy you can't have it both ways, who do you hope to have in your future?"

"Jon." Cassy answered without hesitation.

"Well then, there's your answer. Don't worry about Ponch he's a big boy. Anyway I think you and Jon are a much better match, go and see him and put yourself out of your misery."

"What if he doesn't have feelings for me, what then?"

"Well, then you know either way, and that's better than not knowing at all, isn't it?"

Cassy hugged Bonnie and smiled. "Yes it is, thanks Bon you've been a lifesaver, I'll go see him tomorrow."

Jon had just finished dinner and was settling in for the night, it had been an exhausting day and he wanted nothing more than a quite night in. Ponch had mentioned that he might be stopping by later, but Jon thought that he would probably be out with Cassy. Those two seemed to be getting along really well, much to Jon's dismay; he still had strong feelings for Cassy. Jon was thinking about a cup of coffee when there was a timid knock on the door. That can't be Ponch thought Jon, as he got up to answer the door, he never knocks like that.

"Hello Jon."

"Cassy?" Jon was taken back as he gazed at Cassy standing in the hallway, she was dressed in jeans and a soft floral shirt, with her golden blonde hair falling on her shoulders. Jon had never seen anyone who looked more beautiful than Cassy did then.

"Could I come in please?" asked Cassy shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course you can." Jon stepped aside to let her in. "Ponch isn't here if you're looking for him."

"No, I didn't come looking for Ponch, I came to see you."

"Me?" Jon looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, I'd better go." Cassy turned back towards the door.

"Cassy" Jon spoke softly and touched her lightly on her arm. "Please don't leave, I'd like you to stay."

Jon's touch made Cassy stop and look directly into his warm blue eyes, what she thought she saw there mirrored her own feelings and she hoped at that moment that she had made the right decision.

"You would?"

"Of course, what sensible guy would turn away a lovely lady?"

"Thanks." Cassy smiled shyly.

"What did you want to see me about? Jon asked as he turned around and shut the door.

Now that Cassy was here, she didn't know what to say or where to start.

Jon looked at her and smiled. "Hey I don't bite, no matter what that partner of mine might have said."

Cassy smiled back at him. "Ponch only ever says good things about you."

"He'd better. I was about to make some coffee, would you like a cup? Or a glass of wine, some orange juice maybe?" Jon was starting to get flustered, as he wondered why she was here. She had a strange look in her eyes.

"A glass of wine would be nice, thanks Jon."

Jon pointed towards the couch. "Have a seat, while I open a bottle."

Cassy walked through to the lounge room, sat down and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, it was very different to Ponch's apartment, where there was always something on the floor or dishes to be put away.

"Very nice place you have here Jon, you could give Ponch some lessons on neatness."

Jon came back with two glasses and a bottle of white wine, he laughed. "Believe me I have tried, I gave up on him ages ago."

Cassy laughed and started to relax as she sipped her wine.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you're here or do we have to play 20 questions?'

"I don't know where to start Jon."

"Gee Cassy this sounds serious. Has Ponch done something to upset you?"

"No, it's nothing like that." The wine had made Cassy start to feel light headed. "It might be easier if I just showed you."

"Show me what?"

"This." Cassy leaned over and softly kissed Jon on the lips. She pulled back and waited for his reaction.

Jon looked into her eyes and leaned towards her, returning her kiss with one of his own.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered as he kissed her again.

"Since that first morning that we met." Cassy replied huskily.

Jon pulled away and looked at her. "You mean you felt the same way too?"

"Yes. From the first time I saw those amazing eyes of yours."

"My eyes huh?"

"Yeah, and the rest of you isn't too bad either." Cassy leaned in to kiss him again, but Jon pulled back and put space between them.

"I'm sorry Cassy, as much as I want this, I can't do this to Ponch."

Cassy looked at him and suddenly realized the situation she had put him in. "I'm sorry Jon, I didn't mean to put you in this position, perhaps I should go."

"No Cassy, you don't have to go, stay. There are some things we should talk about though. Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Yeah why not. I've already made a fool of myself."

Jon picked up her hand and softly kissed it. "You haven't made a fool of yourself, it must have taken a lot of courage for you to come here tonight." Jon kissed her hand again and spoke softly. "I'm really glad you're here Cassy, but you just need to sort things out with Ponch, then we can be together, if that's what you want."

"Is that what you want?"

"Oh sweetie, more than you know."

Cassy smiled the sweetest of smiles at him. "Me too."

Just then the phone rang. Jon filled Cassy's glass before getting up to answer it.

"Hello." Jon listened for a moment. "Sure thing Ponch, I'll see you in the morning then."

Jon walked back to Cassy. "That was Ponch; he's coming by early in the morning to talk about something. Very unusual for him to be up earlier than he has to." Jon sat back down. "Now where were we?"

Cassy laughed. "We were talking, that's where we were."

"Oh right. Tell me about where you grew up in Utah."

They spent the next hour or so telling each other about their home towns and what it was like growing up there. Before they had even realized, a second bottle of wine had been drank and both were tipsy. Especially Cassy who was giggling at everything Jon was telling her.

"Jon."

"Yeah."

"I don't feel so good." She giggled before falling over to one side.

Jon got up and got a wet facecloth, gently wiping her face. "Are you going to be sick?"

"No, just tied, need to go to sleep."

"Well, you had better stay here for the night; I've had too much to drink to drive you home." Jon giggled as he watched her try and sit up. "Here let me help you." Jon bent over and gently picked her up. He headed towards his bedroom but stopped at the bathroom. "Do you need to go in there?" Cassy nodded her head as Jon put her on her feet. "Can you manage?" Cassy nodded her head again and went into the bathroom. Jon scooted into his bedroom and came back with one of his tee shirts; he opened the door slightly and dropped it on the floor. "You can wear this, if you like."

"Thanks Jon, sorry to be so much trouble."

"You're no trouble sweetie; believe me no trouble at all." Jon smiled as he stood on the other side of the door.

A short time later the door opened and Cassy emerged, wearing Jon's tee shirt. Jon used every bit of his willpower not to grab her there and then. "You can sleep in there." He smiled softly at her as he pointed to the bedroom.

"Thanks." Cassy was feeling the effects of the wine too much, to think about where Jon was going to sleep. She just needed sleep. Jon pulled the covers back and helped her into bed. Cassy was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jon went back into the lounge room, he picked up the glasses and two empty bottles, putting them on the kitchen bench. He settled down on the couch for the night. He tossed and turned and tossed some more.

"Screw this!" He muttered to himself. "There's a perfectly good bed in there, why waste it." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jon thought, there was a reason why he shouldn't hop into bed with Cassy, but his body was telling him he needed sleep. His body won. Jon stripped down to his tee shirt and quietly slipped in next to Cassy. Within seconds he was asleep.

It was the loud knocking on the door that stirred them the next morning. Cassy opened her eyes to a strange room and an even stranger sensation. There was someone snuggled up against her back and an arm flung over her side. She moved slightly and the arm tightened its grip. Then she heard Jon's voice.

"Morning. Have a good sleep?" Jon chuckled. "How's the head?"

"My head?" Cassy rolled over and found herself face to face with Jon. "Awww not good." Last night was starting to come back to her. "How much did I drink? I don't normally drink like that, but that was a nice wine, or maybe it was the company?'

Jon smiled at her. "Hope it was the company."

Cassy was about to reply when the knocking started again, this time louder.

Jon sat up quickly as he remembered. "That's Ponch, I'd better let him in before he breaks the door down."

Jon scooted out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Don't break the door Ponch, I'm here." Jon flung it open just in time.

"About time! What kept you? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Yeah, good morning to you too, partner!"

Ponch grinned his famous smile. "Sorry, just not used to seeing Jon Baker running late." Ponch wondered into the kitchen and spotted the empty wine bottles. "Heavy night?"

Jon blushed slightly. "Yeah you could say that, we'll have to have a chat about it later."

"Yeah, whatever you say partner." Ponch helped himself to the juice in the fridge. "Just go and get dressed will ya, I need your advice about something."

"Ok! I'm going." Jon slipped back into the bedroom to grab a clean uniform, he smiled to himself as he noticed that Cassy had gone back to sleep. He had a quick shower and shave, before joining Ponch in the kitchen.

"What do you need my advice about? You haven't upset Joe again, have you?" Jon poured out juice for himself and got the cereal out. Ponch didn't answer. "Ponch?"

Ponch was staring at something in the lounge room, he walked over and picked it up. "Why is Cassy's bag at your place Jon?"

Jon looked Ponch straight in the eye. "She was here last night."

"Here?"

"Yes."

Ponch looked at the empty bottles again. "She was here! Drinking!"

"Yes Ponch, we had a glass or two."

"So why did she leave her bag behind?"

Jon muttered. "She's still here Ponch."

"What! Cassy's here! Where is she?"

Jon pointed towards the bedroom. "In there."

"Cassy! My girlfriend! Is in your bed?" Ponch was getting very agitated and his quick temper was starting to boil. He headed towards the room.

"Wait! She's asleep Ponch, leave her be."

Ponch stopped, turned around and glared. "Where did you sleep last night Jon?"

"Before you jump to conclusions, nothing happened alright? Nothing!"

"So you slept with her last night?"

"Yes! But it was exactly that Ponch. Sleep! We both had too much to drink, I couldn't take her home."

"You could have slept on the couch Jon!"

Jon sighed. "Yes I could have, but I needed a good nights sleep.'

"I still don't understand why Cassy was here in the first place. Can you answer me that one?"

Jon sighed again. "You should talk to Cassy about that Ponch, not me."

"No Jon! You tell me!!"

The bedroom door opened and Cassy walked out, she looked like she was still half asleep.

"Don't blame Jon for this Ponch; I came over here of my own accord."

Ponch looked Cassy up and down. "Just what are you wearing?"

Cassy looked down at herself and shrugged. "I don't know, Jon gave it to me."

Ponch exploded. "I gathered that you got it from Jon! But look at you, it barely covers you!" Ponch then turned his attention back to Jon. "And you! How do you expect me to believe that nothing happened, when she looks like that!"

Jon raised his voice. "I expect you to believe it, because it's the truth, that's why!"

Cassy looked from one to the other then sobbed. "I would never cheat on you, Ponch! It's just that I've had feelings for Jon since the first day that I met him, but you asked me out first and I didn't think that Jon was interested. But after two months, I kept thinking about him…so I came over just to talk. We had some wine and I didn't want to drive home…"

Ponch glared at both of them. "WELL! I'd say by the look of things here that Jon's very interested!"

Cassy couldn't take anymore; she sobbed again and ran back to the bedroom.

Ponch's temper was about at boiling point. "JUST how long have you been interested in her?"

"Ponch you know me well enough to know that I would never go after any girl of yours."

"What do you call this then?" Ponch looked straight at Jon and snarled. "What a fine partner you turned out to be! We're finished! Do you hear me? Finished!!" Ponch didn't give Jon a chance to respond, he shot out the door, slamming it behind him.

Jon just stood there, stunned. "Well! That certainly went over well." He turned around and went into the bedroom to check on Cassy. She was sitting on the side of the bed. "Cassy? You Ok?"

"No." Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey." Jon sat down next to her and took her in his arms. "It'll be alright Cassy. Shhh shhhh."

"I'm so sorry Jon, I didn't mean for this to happen with Ponch."

"I know you didn't. You've done nothing wrong and either have I. Ponch will come to his senses when he cools down."

"You sure?"

"No, but I can only hope. Will you be alright? I should really head off."

"I'll be fine. Do you mind if I have a shower here before I go home? I don't think I'll be going into work."

Jon smiled down at her. "Use what ever you want, there's cereal and bread in the kitchen if you feel like breakfast." Jon gently pushed her hair to one side, leaned in and softly kissed her. "Bye. I'd better get going."

"Bye."

Jon reluctantly left, headed outside and climbed aboard his motor.

Jon pulled up at Central and headed off for briefing, taking their usual seats at the back of the room. Briefing was about to begin when Ponch walked in and sat down in the first vacant seat he came to. Several of the officers looked around knowing that Jon was already sitting down the back. Sergeant Joe Getraer walked in and immediately spotted Ponch sitting up the front of the room.

"Ah Frank you ok?"

"Yeah Sarge. Ah can I speak with you after briefing?"

"Sure thing Frank" Joe looked towards the back of the room at Jon, who by now had a worried look on his face. What's happened with those two thought Joe, I've never seen them sit apart before.

As soon as briefing was finished, Ponch was out the door heading for Joe's office.

Jon was right behind him calling out. "Ponch! Wait up will you!" Ponch ignored him and kept going towards the office. "Ponch! We have to talk please stop."

Ponch finally stopped, turned around and glared at Jon. "I have nothing to say to you and certainly nothing to say to your new girlfriend, you two back stabbers deserve each other."

Jon stared back at Ponch with hurt in his eyes. "You still don't believe me? Look I'm sorry about what happened."

"No! I don't believe you!"

"Ponch if we don't clear the air, how can we work together?"

"That won't be a problem Baker!" Ponch continued to glare. "That's why I want to talk to the Sarge. I don't want to ride with you anymore."

"Ponch you don't really mean that, do you?" Jon asked in a small voice.

"I most certainly do!"

Jon looked into Ponch's eyes and was shocked when he saw hostility in them, tears welled up in his own eyes as he turned and walked away.

Just outside the briefing room several officers were standing still, shocked and amazed at what they had just witnessed. "Did we hear that right? Ponch called Jon a back stabber and doesn't want to ride with him."

"God what has Jon done to deserve that?"

"Sounds like it's over some girl, gee I didn't think Jon had it in him." Was another comment made by the officers.

"Ok people enough standing around, there are beats to be patrolled, on your way." Joe spoke as he pushed his way through the officers. He too couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Grossie, Bear, Bonnie? Do any of you have any idea what this is all about?"

"I think I do Sarge." Bonnie spoke softly "Can we talk in there?" She pointed to the briefing room. Joe followed her in and Bonnie quickly told him about Cassy going to see Jon.

"So it is over a girl." Joe was not amused.

"Looks that way Sarge, but it must be a misunderstanding, don't you think?"

"Frank seemed pretty clear on what he was saying." Joe thought for a moment "You go and see if you can catch up with Jon and I'll talk with Frank."

Bonnie hurried off towards the car park where the motors were parked. My god Cassy I wonder if you know what you have done thought Bonnie, Jon and Ponch not riding together; that was just unconceivable.

"Jon are you ok?" Bonnie asked as she found Jon sitting on his motor twisting his gloves in his hands.

"Hi Bonnie." Jon managed a small smile. "I can't believe Ponch said all that, I've been sitting here wondering if Cassy is worth losing my best friend over."

"Oh Jon it won't come to that, will it?"

"I hope not Bonnie, but if it does I've realized that Cassy is the best thing to come into my life for a long time. I don't want to lose Ponch, but if he's not going to talk to me there's not much I can do at the moment."

Bonnie grinned at Jon. "So Cassy's pretty special then."

"Oh yeah." Jon's face lit up as he thought of Cassy. "Very special."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Only thing I can do."

"What's that?" asked Bonnie.

"Go out on patrol by myself and hope that Ponch comes to his senses sooner rather than later." Jon put his helmet on and climbed on his motor. "Ah Bonnie, please don't tell Cassy to much about this, I don't want her to worry any more than she already is. Ok."

"Ok Jon." Bonnie watched as Jon rode off, thinking how lucky Cassy was to have someone like Jon in her life, someone who thought the world of her. But Bonnie wondered how long Jon would keep thinking like that if he and Ponch didn't sort this out, and sort it out soon. They had been friends and partners for too long to let it go like this.

Ponch was true to his word and told Joe that he didn't want to ride with Jon anymore. The Sarge reluctantly agreed. So for the next two weeks Jon and Ponch were patrolling by themselves, neither wanting another partner. Ponch seemed to be his normal self except that he wouldn't speak to Jon, while Jon kept very much to himself not saying much to anyone. Joe was worried about them both, and concerned about the rest of his officers, everyone seemed to be down in the dumps. Enough is enough thought Joe as he entered the briefing room to begin the mornings briefing.

"Morning. First thing, Baker and Pocherello I want to see both of you in my office after briefing."

"Yes Sarge." Answered Ponch while Jon just nodded his head.

Joe quickly finished briefing and sent everyone on their way. He headed to his office to wait for Jon and Ponch to turn up. Jon was the first to arrive.

"What did you want to see me about Sarge?" asked Jon as he entered the room.

"Ah just sit down will you Jon, while we wait for your partner to arrive."

"In case you have forgotten Sarge I don't have a partner."

Joe took a deep breath. "That's why you're here Jon, to sort this mess out once and for all."

"Yes Sarge."

There was a tap on the door and Ponch poked his head in. "What did you want me for Sarge?" he asked, but seeing who was also in the room he quickly backed out mumbling "I'll come back later."

"You will come in now Poncherello and sit down." Joe was not happy.

Ponch came back into the room, sat down and started to fiddle with his gloves; he didn't look at Jon at all.

"Ok you two, just how long is this going to go on for? I have a shift full of officers who seem down in the dumps, and it all points back to you two."

Both Jon and Ponch sat there without saying a word, Ponch was still fiddling with his gloves while Jon just stared into space.

"WELL!!" asked Joe who was starting to lose his patience.

Ponch finally spoke "While HE is still seeing that back stabbing BITCH, I will never ride with him again."

That was enough for the normally placid Jon to explode with two weeks of built up anger. He stood up and let Ponch have it. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ABOUT CASSY LIKE THAT OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!" Jon backed up and spoke in a slightly calmer voice, "Ponch I have said that I'm sorry, you don't believe me, you won't let me talk to you, what do you want me to do?"

"That's easy." Ponch replied, "End it with her now."

"I can't do that, Cassy's the best thing to have happened for a long time." Jon smiled at the thought of Cassy.

"Better than me?" Ponch asked.

"Different from you, I " Jon stopped for a second, "I think she might be the one for me, I'm sorry Ponch but I'm not going to end it just because your feelings are hurt, I'll say it again, I'm sorry about the way you found out but I can't change that."

"Just because she lets you go all the way, doesn't mean she's the one." Ponch sneered. "You could have at least waited until she had finished with me."

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"No!!"

Jon just looked at Ponch with anger in his blue eyes, picked up his gloves and walked out the door. He knew that if he stayed in that room any longer, he would do something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Jon!" Joe called out after him.

"Sorry Sarge." Jon stopped "I can't talk to him when he's speaking like that, I'm going on patrol." And with that Jon walked off, furious at Ponch for what he had said.

Joe walked back into the office. "That went well Frank, I don't think I've ever seen Jon so angry. Look! I don't want to interfere but you have to fix this. Jon's never lied to you before and do you really think he's lying now? Accept his apology and get over it. You and Jon are a great team, don't let it end like this."

"Yes Sarge." Ponch walked out, realizing that he had overstepped the line with what he had said to Jon, but not knowing how to fix it.

Jon roared out of Central on his motor, still angry at Ponch but mostly disappointed at what had happened. He pulled out onto the Ventura freeway, thinking more about Ponch and Cassy than what he was doing. Jon didn't see the speeding sedan coming off the on ramp until it was almost on him, he swerved to the left but his motor skidded on an oil patch, sending him sliding along the freeway and colliding with a thump against the side railing. Jon moaned and tried to move but couldn't, then everything went black as he passed out.

Ponch had decided to catch up on his paper work before he went out on patrol. Usually Jon did most of the reports. Sitting there staring into space, Ponch was not putting pen to paper, when the call came over the radio about an officer down. He was so deep in thought, that the call just didn't register with him, until Joe came into the room.

"Frank, did you hear that call?"

Ponch looked up. "What Sarge?"

"The call about the officer down. It's Jon; he's come off his motor."

"Jon, no!" Ponch jumped to his feet. "Is he alright?"

"Don't know Frank, I only know that he's unconscious, they're taking him to Valley General."

Ponch looked deathly pale. "This is all my fault, if only I had talked to him and sorted this mess out; he wouldn't have been out there by himself."

Joe felt sorry for his officer, "Don't blame yourself Frank, we don't know what happened yet. Go and take yourself over to the hospital, I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks Sarge." Ponch started to walk out when he stopped, turned around and spoke in a quite voice. "Someone should tell Cassy what has happened, she has a right to know."

"I'll get onto it Frank, just go." Joe was relieved that Ponch was thinking about Cassy, maybe he was coming around to the idea of Jon and Cassy together, I only hope that Jon will be around too.

Ponch had been in the hospital's waiting room for about 20 minutes when Cassy rushed in.

"Ponch, have you heard? How is he, is he alright?" the words tumbled out of Cassy who was more scared than she had ever been her whole life; she knew just how much Jon meant to her.

"No Cassy, I haven't heard anything yet." Ponch put his arms around her in a comforting hug."Jon will be fine, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know how much you mean to him. Jon's not going to leave you without a fight." Ponch sat Cassy down on one of the chairs. "We had a big fight earlier today." Ponch filled in the details, "I'm really sorry Cassy for what I have said to you, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Ponch, I'm sorry about the way you found out, it shouldn't have been like that." Cassy smiled to herself as she thought of Jon. "I only went to Jon's that night to tell him how I felt; I should have spoken to you first.

"It's ok Cassy, I can see now that you and Jon are right for each other, anyway I have a confession to make."

Cassy looked puzzled. "A confession?"

"Yes. That morning when I went to Jon's, I wanted some advice about you. I didn't think we were going anywhere as a couple. But when I saw you there, I was mad, but embarrassed too, because you knew it was over for us, and I couldn't admit it." Ponch paused "And I didn't want to get on the wrong side of Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, your cousin can be scary when she wants to be." The tension was broken and both Ponch and Cassy laughed out loud. Ponch put his hand out. "Friends?"

"Of course, friends always." Cassy took his hand in hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ponch and Cassy sat in comfortable silence for another ten minutes until the doctor finally came in.

"Hi I'm Doctor Shaw, I'm assuming you're here for Officer Baker."

Both Ponch and Cassy jumped up at the same time. "Yes doctor, how is he? Is he ok?"

"Relax." The doctor smiled "Officer Baker will be fine; he's very bruised, has two cracked ribs, sore kidneys and a sore head, but other than that he's fine. You can go up and see him in room 24 on the third floor. We'll be keeping him here for a day or two, just to keep an eye on his kidneys."

"Thank you doctor." Ponch and Cassy grinned at each other and headed for the elevator .

As they got to room 24,Cassy held back. "You go in Ponch, I'll wait out here."

"Why?"

"I except you have some things to say to Jon." She smiled at Ponch "But you only have five minutes. Ok?"

"Thanks." Ponch turned the handle on the door and walked into Jon's room. Jon looked like he was asleep but he opened his eyes as he heard Ponch come in.

"Ponch." he shifted in the bed "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Ponch sat down in a chair and looked straight at Jon. "I'm so sorry Jon, I do believe you, I've been so pig headed about you and Cassy, can you possibly forgive me?"

Jon smiled and his blue eyes lit up. "Of course I can partner, I need you out there with me, so I don't do this to myself."

Ponch looked like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "What happened out there?"

"Oh my mind was on other things and not the job, I had to swerve and I skidded on some oil I think. I came off and thumped against the railing."

Ponch grinned. "That sounds more like me than you."

"Yeah it does doesn't it."

Ponch looked at his watch. "Well my five minutes are up, I'd better go."

"Five minutes! What are you talking about Ponch?"

"Cassy. She gave me five minutes to talk to you. We've been talking in the waiting room and we've cleared the air. She's a wonderful girl Jon. You two seem just right for each other."

"Yes she is." Jon smiled at the thought of Cassy. "You don't mind?"

"No partner." Ponch got up "I'm fine with it, Cassy's waiting out in the hallway I'd better send her in, I'll go tell the Sarge that you're alright and come back later."

"Thanks Ponch."

Ponch walked out the door and straight away Cassy came in, she went directly to Jon's side and took hold of his hand. "Hi honey, you sure gave me a scare."

"Sorry, gave myself a scare too."

"The doctor said that you would be fine but he seemed concerned about your kidneys."

"I'm ok, I'm just sore down my left side." Jon shifted over to the left side of the bed. "Can you get this side railing down?"

Cassy looked worried. "What for? You're not getting out of bed I hope Jon Baker."

Jon grinned at her and patted the bed. "No you're getting in."

"What about your ribs?"

"I'm fine Cassy, the medication has kicked in and I'm not feeling too much." He grinned at her again. "But I would be much better if you were up here with me."

Cassy didn't need to hear any more, she quickly had the railing down, slipped off her shoes and very gently climbed onto the bed. "That ok?"

"Just wiggle down a bit." Cassy wiggled. "That's better." Jon laid his arm on Cassy's side and rested his head just above hers. "Comfortable?" Jon was starting to tire.

"Very. You're getting tired, aren't you?"

"Yes" Jon couldn't fight it.

"Jon"

"Yeah"

"I love you."

Jon didn't hesitate "I love you too." Five seconds later he was fast asleep.

Ponch and Joe walked down the corridor to Jon's room, Joe opened the door, looked in and backed out.

"Ah Frank, I think we should come back later, have a look in there."

Ponch looked in the room and saw what Joe had seen. Jon and Cassy were fast asleep, Jon still had his arm over Cassy and both looked at peace with the world.

"I think you're right Sarge, we'd better come back later." Ponch closed the door and smiled to himself.

They would come back later.

The End.


End file.
